Brier Volts
Brier Volts was the unscrupulous nephew of the criminal Mrs. Volts. He had light, wavy hair, and full cheeks. Brier had the habit of smoking a tobacco pipe. Brier was married and had a job as a laborer at a golf course. Hiding Mrs. Volts The fugitive Mrs. Volts fled to the home of her nephew Brier and his wife. She enlisted Brier to help her recover her pet dog from the Plenty family at Sunny Dell Acres. When she was shot in the backside by Gravel Gertie, the younger Volts treated his aunt's injuries in exchange for a payoff, as he knew about her illegal activities. Mrs. Volts later set Sunny Dell Acres on fire, and the story was widely reported in the news. Brier threatened to turn his aunt in to the authorities, and the two quarrelled. The police arrived at Brier's home to question him as to his aunt's whereabouts, and Mrs Volts fainted when she saw the officers approaching. Brier and his wife hid the older woman in a kitchen cabint, then were escorted to the police station for questioning. Unbeknownst to Brier, a gas line had been knocked loose, and his kitchen soon filled with deadly gas. Mrs. Volts was overcome by the fumes and asphyxiated. Brier buried the body on the nearby golf course where he had worked, and planned the enjoy the large stash of money he had taken off her person. The body of Mrs. Volts was soon discovered by Dick Tracy, Diet Smith, and B.O. Plenty. This incident furthered Tracy's suspicions about Brier. Domestic Trouble Brier took to gambling, betting on horses with his dead aunt's money. Brier's wife objected, claiming that the money could be used to improve their lives. The couple fought, and Brier hit his wife, knocking her unconscious. He left his wife lying on the floor of their apartment, which he inadvertently set of fire after lighting his pipe. Police and firefighters responded to the blaze, and Brier's wife was rescued. She told the authorities what she knew, and Brier realized that he was now a wanted man. He hi-jacked a bakery truck and used it to flee the area. Crossing Acres O'Riley Brier briefly attempted to hide in an apartment building, but he soon decided to steal the taxi cab driven by the 9-foot tall woman Acres O'Riley and escape on his own. Brier struggled with O'Riley and he stabbed her in the back with the metal stem of his tobacco pipe. O'Riley was dazed, which allowed Brier to escape. O'Riley was hospitalized, but soon escaped and went on a delirious search for Brier to recover her stolen taxi cab. Brier was living in the vehicle, which he had hidden in a junk yard. He made brief visits to town for food and supplies, and saw a news report about O'Riley's sensational activities. Brier was found by Acres, who followed him back to her stolen cab. She assaulted Volts, ultimately forcing his head through the car's roof. Brier was found, stuck but alive, and taken into police custody. O'Riley was not charged with assualt. Category:Villains